<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dream... or maybe not by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612714">a dream... or maybe not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_'>luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, BokuAkaWeek2020, M/M, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it starts with "i'm having a writer's block so i'm gonna ask this attractive stranger for ideas" and spiraled into something more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dream... or maybe not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta-ed, done in between a series of writer's blocks. apologies in advance for inconsistencies and errors. </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Acoustic music fills the room and the scent of coffee with a hint of cinnamon and milk fills the raven male’s senses. It was a little thing, more common than most for people who come and go after getting their to-go cups, but for Akaashi Keiji it provides him a sense of peace and familiarity that eases his entire being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of string instruments eased the stress on his muscles, feeling lighter than usual when he settles down and comes face to face with medium-sized iced americano and the bright screen of his laptop. The cursor blinks on the blank digital slate, staring into it mindlessly as he tries to get ideas running on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working in the creative side of literature has always been a goal for Akaashi, and that serves as motivation for him to breeze through his subjects with flying colors. Writing in general is something that he enjoys along with reading, and he has an unspoken ritual in order for his creativity to flow. However, being in the same spot with the same order and same setup wasn’t enough to break through the wall of his writer’s block. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every writer gets the curse of their fingers itching to write, but when they come face to face with their tools, they are unable to form words, or tread the words into cohesive and beautiful sentences. The student sighs in defeat, fingers lightly tapping on the keys to a nonexistent rhythm, looking out through the window before him in hopes to find inspiration from the smallest trace of dried water droplet on the glass to the sight of people on the sidewalk going along their merry way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the attempt fails, he tries to shift his focus on the droplets forming on the surface of his coffee cup, the patterns on the table, and even with the lyrics of the song being played on the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. ..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was blank still despite the abundance of stimuli and when all else failed, he surrendered with a groan. Akaashi never liked the feeling he gets when he has the blocks, as he knows he’d have to be harsher to himself and highlight all his weaknesses to come into terms with the incompetent side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think, Keiji. Think.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Introversion was a hindrance, but despite that, the idea forms into his head. He might gain new perspective and inspiration with the strategy, yet he knows that he’d have to risk the possibility of rejection and shame if it fails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He psyches himself into preparedness through deep breathing, mustering up the courage to approach the stranger who happened to have occupied the table next to his, their chairs back to back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is the coffee cup on the table, which looked much like a java chip frappe but with the peculiar (and seemingly unhealthy) sight of half the cup being filled with whipped cream. Next was the pale skin of the stranger with faint tan lines just peeking underneath the sleeves of the blue t-shirt he wore (which smelled like fresh floral detergent, but Akaashi didn’t have to remember it deliberately). Last was the way the hair spikes up, probably from wearing a cap. His whole persona screamed of boldness and fun, yet Akaashi didn’t want to have his hopes too high and put too much faith in this stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, excuse me.”  He calls out, thankful that he didn’t have to go through the effort of standing up and making an obvious scene in the cozy-looking cafe. The stranger doesn’t take long to respond, and the world seemed to have changed its hues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger seemed to have moved slowly in Akaashi’s perspective, as if each movement was calculated yet just as natural as breathing. Into view came his golden eyes, his face in full view for Akaashi to see and a smile that was just as disarming as high beam headlights in the dark. His facial features, too, are just as well-defined as his arm muscles, and suddenly Akaashi’s thoughts wander for a short moment before the voice brings him back to his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you in the middle of your peace…” He begins, doing his best not to sound robotic and tense and be as casual as he could. It was easier said than done, however, as his tongue seems to freeze whenever he tries to speak and his thought process buffers for a few good seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Akaashi, a literature student, and I have to present something by tomorrow and I’m stuck, would it be okay to ask for your help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! My friend says he’d be late anyway and it’s a bummer to spend the time just being idle here by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every lip movement was etched onto Akaashi’s memory, also taking in the way the golden eyes shone with life and the smile has never left the male’s face. He was reminiscent of rowdy watermelon pinatas during summer beach trips and the morning dew that sparkles at the first sunrise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... He’s my type!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. I’ll be sure to remember your kindness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the confirmation, the stranger agreed to share Akaashi’s table. There was a weight on his chest that was taken away yet he still couldn’t shake off the faint sweating of his palms caused by the erratic beating of his heart. Although he seemed like it, the stranger didn’t smell like he was sprayed with a whole bottle of Axe, Akaashi notes as he finds a hint of citrus on the lingering fresh fabric scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their shoulders were pressed together on the space and thankfully the said stranger had no qualms of the invasion of personal space. He seemed curious, too, despite just having to stare into a blank Word document on the laptop screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Akaashi-san, what do you have to write about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired was thankful that despite the unusual shift of his writing routine, the stranger was eager and enthusiastic for most part. The wide and welcoming amber orbs captivate him for a split second, almost making him lose track of his goal for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reincarnation.” A small pause and Akaashi makes the mistake of staring at the stranger for too long, flinching and immediately glancing away the moment their gazes meet. “Do you think it’s a possibility?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think of getting lost in thought as an attractive feature, at least not until he looks at the stranger once more and he becomes smitten all by himself. “I haven’t really thought about it until you asked,” the stranger replies so casually, “it doesn’t sound totally impossible though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterflies flit around the student’s stomach, so much even that he begins to fidget his fingers on top of the laptop’s keyboard unknowingly out of habit. The stranger’s voice felt like the warm fireplace on a winter night, Keiji gushes internally as he listens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then…” Akaashi begins, at a loss for words midway as he tries to formulate the next question. “Do you think people always find their soulmate everytime they reincarnate?” The question was harder to put out than he expected but Akaashi was simply thankful to let it out in one go without stuttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss the way the silver-streaked male’s eyes lit up, now looking at Akaashi as if he held all the solutions to his problems. It was endearing, though, to watch a grown muscular man with a personality as warm as the sunshine. One day a piece will be dedicated to this man, Akaashi thinks with the corner of his lips lifted just so slightly to form a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a matter of patience. I mean, if you rush and force things to happen too much, wouldn’t it hinder the course of the universe to find the one for you?” The stranger then changed his expression, one realization after another striking him. “I sounded cool just now right? Right, Akaashi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was smitten, it probably showed on his face in the most subtle of ways. Barely anything amuses or impresses Akaashi Keiji, and people often have a hard time deciphering the emotions he isn’t able to express fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did.” To most people, his words would have sounded plain and lackluster, and yet he could not forget the boyish stranger who looked at him with stars in his eyes at the simplistic compliment that he’s laid out. “Thank you so much. I have one last question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you think you’d meet your soulmate in this lifetime?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The student looks away to shift his focus on the screen, now laying out the bulleted pointers, phrases, and words that he would have to remember later. This too effectively hides the blush spreading on his cheeks. He tries to keep his feelings at bay just to avoid scaring away the stranger beside him who has a serene smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know the answer to that, Akaashi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a deer caught in headlights to the statement, taking the time to process what he just heard from the stranger. But before he could ask to elaborate further, he gets distracted with the notification tone to which the other tends to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I have to get going or else Aki-kun would nag at me the whole day.” He says with an apologetic smile while typing out a reply as quickly as he could. Before he leaves, he hands his phone to Akaashi without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get your number though? When, uh, you’d get that piece written… And to maybe get to know each other more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it seemed like a scene out of a romance movie, and with fingers cold from sweat and the jitters, Akaashi types out his number on the device before returning it to its owner. It felt like a bittersweet ending to a good book, and yet it also felt like the excitement of anticipating the next chapter of an interesting story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry but I forgot to ask earlier. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou. Catch ya soon, Akaashi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surroundings of the shop zoom past his field of vision as he watches the stranger he just met walk out of the door. Akaashi’s fingertips tingle and adrenaline courses to his veins making him sit frozen on his spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air smelled of varnished wood and the remnants of autumn. The scenery has changed and the name he just heard echoes in his head. The sky was vividly pink and the coffee shop shifted into walls of dull concrete with huge wooden doorways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto Koutarou…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto Koutarou…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto Koutarou…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear on the lives of my kin to find thee until the day I cease to exist in this universe, my beloved.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong scent of coffee beans mixed with a hint of milk brings him back to reality, the cursor blinking at him along with a few paragraphs that have been laid out on the previously blank document. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>“A dream, huh?”</em></strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs away the sleepiness on his eyes and stretches his limbs, stopping midway as he notices a second cup on the table. It was a frappe with most of its ice melted and half of the cup filled with whipped cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>“Or maybe not…”</em></strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thank you for reading it up until here! it's my first time writing fanfiction for the haikyuu tag and I am quite nervous about it. i hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger I put on the end~ </p><p>as to which point of the whole turn of events was the beginning of his dream, i'd let you decide on that one </p><p>kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>